


We are not Alone

by suitbadgetie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Brothers bonding, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitbadgetie/pseuds/suitbadgetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Sean accidentally find out that they each bat for the other team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, I've narrowed the age gap between Sean and Aaron to two years.

Sean Hotchner was sixteen when he found the magazines under his brother's bed. There was a Playboy-- that was expected. What came as a surprise was the well thumbed ones with men in the centerfolds. A guy in a speedo, a guy with booty shorts and a tank top thin enough that you could see his nipples, a guy with sweat soaked skin wearing nothing but a smile. Sean flipped through the pages and tried to stifle the emotions that were made his heart crash against his chest. There wasn't any arousal here. That wasn't what this was about.

He wasn't alone. His father may drag them to church every Sunday, screaming how homosexuals were wrong. Sick. Dirty.

He didn't have to be alone anymore. There was someone on his side if he ever needed it. It felt like a blessing. Like permission.

Aaron Hotchner never brought his boyfriend home. They kissed in his car and in parking lots and in the restrooms at school. 

No. There was no way in hell he was going to bring Nathan home to his father. His homophobic, bigoted, drunk father. Sean didn't need any more yelling in the house than there was already, and Aaron had no interest in exposing his boyfriend to the kind of screaming rants his father was capable of. So they kissed in secret. After long days at school they'd slip out to the alley behind the school and Aaron would push Nathan against the wall and they'd lose themselves in the moment.

The bell had rung for lunch and Aaron had Nathan by the hand, already halfway out the door to the alley when he froze dead in his tracks. There were two boys there already, a brunette and a kid with a head of thick, unruly sandy blond hair and a pair of jeans with a hole in the back pocket.

Sean. His little brother was kissing another boy in the same alley where Aaron kissed his boyfriend. Aaron thought there was something poetically beautiful about that. He sank back into the doorway, a grin dripping from his lips.

"What?" Nathan asked in a hushed whisper as he pulled Aaron close and cradled his boyfriend's face in his hands. "What is is?"

"Nothing." Aaron had to force the word out from behind his smile. "It's just... I'm not alone."


End file.
